A Generous Lie
by TMNTxMadness
Summary: Takes place during Iron-man 2. Liza Masterson grew up with Tony, only to slowly fall in love with him.Three words she'll never get in return except in a generous lie. M for sexual stuff, just in case.One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone here's just a random little fanfic I did after watching Ironman 2 and I hope you all like it! Leave a review please? **_

_**

* * *

**_

She tapped the password onto the keypad. A picture of her came onto the screen allowing her access into the room. She saw Tony sitting in a chair not too far from her. His face was looking older and more tired every day. She walked to him as he drank the grotesque dark liquid from his water bottle nonchalantly. She sighed and shook her head looking straight through his little act. She stood behind him and pet his hair softly.

She ran her fingers through his soft locks, her face clearly serious and scared. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and looked at his confused face from the computer screens. "What's up Liza?" She rested her chin on his head, the scent of his hair filling her nose.  
"Why didn't you tell me Tony? I understand Rhodey and Pepper, but why not me?" He looked at her saddened face through the sleeping monitor and raised an eyebrow.  
"What was there to tell?

I'm obviously in the dark so please let me know when you little fit of insanity is done." She shook her head disappointedly.  
"I'm serious Tony! Why didn't you tell me that the Palladium was poisoning you? Killing you?" Tony slowly put down the bottle in his hand and turned to look at her, her arms going to her sides.  
"How'd you find out?" She looked at him on the brink of tears.

She would never cry though, never in front of Tony.  
"I couldn't reach you, so I hacked into Jarvis' communication while you were talking to him...now why didn't you tell me?" Tony sat back in his same sarcastic state.  
"You know if you weren't family I'd have you arrested."  
Liza gripped his shoulders roughly and growled.  
"Tony you're dying this is no time to joke!" He stopped and sighed looking down into his lap.

She rested her forehead against his and sighed with him. "Tony, why would you hide this from the people who love you?" He couldn't help but to look into those grey orbs with the amazing green flecks. She knew the response from his silence. He attempted humor again.  
"So you're saying you love me? I would have thought I had to buy you dinner first." She licked her lips which had suddenly gone dry.

"Please Tony...how long do you have?" He didn't answer her and she whimpered. Her heart was crumbling slowly. The thing that had kept him alive only served to delay killing him. The thing protecting Tony's heart...was a double edged sword. She didn't notice she had dropped into a crouch in front of Tony her face in her hands. She sighed and wiped the starting tears and sniffled before getting back up and meeting his eyes.

He held out his arms and she welcomed them around her small frame. He pet her light brown hair as she clutched him close as if he would disappear if she let go. She felt one tear break through and wiped her face.  
"If I let you cry, will you not yell at me for not letting you know?" She nodded and as promised he let her cry. Her breakdown was small but meaningful all the same. When she was done she sat up in his lap and wiped her face and straightened herself before addressing him.

"You haven't found something that can help?" He shook his head and rubbed her lower back in comfort. She got up again and stood in front of him stroking his hair. She had lost so many people already and losing Tony...would be the straw to break the camel's back. She cupped his face in her hands; her left hand traced the lines that had come from the Palladium toxifying his blood on his neck. She bit her lip and let her soft fingers linger on his skin willing it to disappear. She looked at him sadly.

"Anthony...please don't let it win. You've gone through too much to die now. You're the only person I've got now...I don't know if I can handle losing you." Tony smirked putting his hands on her slender hips. He made that smirk that always meant a sarcastic remark was on the way.  
"So was it just now or has it been forever since you fell in total love with me?" She groaned and sat on his lap making him look at her.

"Stop your joking Tony...I'm actually seriously worried about you!" He rubbed her back and she didn't turn it away. Although it was a touch meant for most women in this situation, she found it comforting. That was possibly the intent of it. "I've tried every possibly element I could think of." She growled and laid a head on his shoulder. Her walls were down and she knew it, yet she also knew that was dangerous around Tony.

She had grown up with him and knew his ways. The silence was getting to her so she looked at him. "I hate it when you joke about me loving you." He chuckled and moved the hair from her shoulder softly. " I mean it only brings up the anger of that night last year all over again." Tony kissed the top of her head and sighed.

" We agreed that I didn't take advantage of you right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't start with me..." She sat up and played with his hair again. She hated him knowing she had fallen so deep for him. It made his jokes sting her all the more. It also hurt her that he had probably forgotten those words she had blurted out during their drunken romp under his sheets. The only thing she truly treasured about that night was that she admired the beautiful light the arc reactor radiated.

Now, all she could really do was hate it. She got locked into his gaze as their eyes met. She got up and sighed, she had let her true feelings surface through that night. She felt it come on again, the overwhelming admiration and love for this man she had grown up with. She had seen him grow from a boy into the man she loved today. She cupped his face in her hands their gazes meeting again. It felt to her that the flecks in their eyes were mirror images locking perfectly together when their eyes met.

"May whatever almighty being or deity you believe in, if any, help you" He chuckled and placed his hands on her hips.  
"Good choice of words." She smiled and kissed his forehead softly he heart not allowing her to stop there. She kissed his cheek, then the part of his neck where the palladium poisoning showed before claiming his lips in a soft kiss. He stiffened in surprise before letting himself return it. He pulled her into his lap before letting his hand travel to her face stroking her cheek lovingly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and their innocent little kiss began to ignite into an inferno. Tony said between kisses.  
"You haven't been drinking have you?" She shook her head and smiled at his hesitance.  
"Not this time boss." He stood up bringing her with him. He held her up from her thighs firmly sitting her on his desk keeping his hold on her thighs as their lips continued to move together.

He began to unbutton the top buttons of her work shirt when Jarvis' voice startled her and made her jump.  
"Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts is here to see you." Tony's forehead rested on her shoulder and she smirked playing with his hair again. "Go ahead and tell her he's down here Jarvis." She slid from her spot on the desk and kissed him softly again. "I love you boss." He sighed and stepped back from her stroking her hand and replying softly.  
"Ditto." She shook her head and turned to the door and replied before Pepper decsended the stairs.  
"Thanks for lying."

* * *

_**I hope you all liked it If you want me to make a fic for the whole backstory between Liza and Tony just let me know through reviews and PMs! Thanks for the support guys!**_


	2. Update!

_**Hey guys! I'm updating this to let you guys know that the first chapter to the Story behind A Generous Lie is up. It's under the title **_**Generous Liar_. So go give it a read and let me know what you think. I hope you all like it a lot, and I'll try to update as often as I can! Anyway thanks for supporting this one-shot, and I hope you enjoy the actual fanfiction!_**


End file.
